Ingênua
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: "E, agora o mundo bruxo deve se preparar para uma grande batalha; Lord Voldemort voltou."  E, ninguém nunca saberia que a doce Ginevra Molly Weasley era apaixonada por um dos bruxos mais malignos que existiu. Ela estava bem.  Rated M, por via das dúvidas


**Nome da fic: Ingênua.**

**Autora: Vitória Prince Snape.**

**Shipper: Ginny Weasley/ Tom Riddle.**

**Censura: Rated M.**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama.**

**Tipo: Oneshot.**

**[...]**

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos corria pelo gramado de Hogwarts, ela esbarra em alguém e cai.

- Gina? – Hermione perguntou.

- M– Mione. – disse a garota, desesperada. – Você tem que me ajudar.

- Claro... No que eu puder... Diga-me, em que posso te ajudar? – Hermione perguntou.

Gina hesitou: Se ela contasse a Hermione sobre o diário, ela poderia ser expulsa.

- Nada, Nada... – Gina sorriu. – É só que, eu sei de uma coisa e estou louca para contar a alguém, mas, não posso.

- E, o que é? – Hermione perguntou.

- É sobre o Percy... – Gina abaixa a voz. – Ele e aquela monitora da Corvinal, Penélope... Alguma coisa, Os dois... Se beijaram numa sala vazia!

- Oh. – Disse Hermione. – Nossa... Sabe, eu acho que... – ela corou. – Ah, esquece.

Gina dá uma risadinha que mescla diversão com desespero.

- Gina, que foi? – Hermione insiste.

- Eu... Estou um pouco cansada. – Gina suspirou.

- Nesse caso, acho melhor você ir ao seu dormitório...

- NÃO! – Gina gritou e todos a olharam. Ela estava começando a ficar histérica. – NÃO! TUDO MENOS ISSO!

- Gina? Gina? Que houve? – Percy perguntou correndo até ela.

- NADA PERCY! SAI DAQUI! SAI DAQUI! PERCY... EU... EU... – Gina levantou e começou a correr em direção ao castelo.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – Rony disse, mas Hermione pegou seu braço:

-Não Rony, Gina precisa de um tempo sozinha.

- Certo. – Rony sentou-se.

- Que foi que eu fiz? – Percy perguntou. – Que é que ela tem? Eu fiz algo?

- Não, Percy. – disse Hermione sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você não fez nada.

Percy sentou-se ao lado de Rony e Hermione enquanto os gêmeos avançavam.

- Achamos que Gina precisa se divertir... – Começou Jorge.

- E vamos fazer uma... Pegadinha com ela... – Fred riu.

- Cuidado com o que vocês vão fazer, vocês podem assus...

- Ah, cale-se, Percy. – Disse Fred.

- Jorge... – Percy começou sério.

- Ei, ele é o Jorge, eu sou o Fred. – Fred ralhou.

Percy deu de ombros e não disse nada.

Harry então falou:

- Eu concordo com os gêmeos, a Gina precisa rir de vez em quando.

Ninguém disse nada, apenas viram Gina continuar correndo em direção ao castelo e por pouco, não esbarrou em Pansy Parkinson.

[...]

A garota ruiva agora tropeçou nos degraus da escada, ela caiu e rolou alguns degraus abaixo.

- Ai. – gemeu ela, enquanto algumas pessoas da sonserina riam.

Gina corou e tentou subir os degraus da escada, mas, um garoto corpulento do quinto ano da sonserina a impediu:

- Indo a algum lugar, Weasley? – disse ele.

- Na verdade, sim. – disse e tentou passar. – Com licença.

- Calminha Weasley... Creio que você possa ficar aqui... – disse outro sonserino.

- Não obrigada. – disse Gina recuando alguns passos.

- dez pontos a menos para Sonserina, Zabini, e, agora deixe minha irmã em paz. – Percy rosnou.

- Uuuuhh, calminha, Senhor Monitor-Chefe...

- É chefe dos monitores, Montague. – Percy ralhou.

- Oh, acho melhor deixarmos a irmãzinha dele em paz... – Começou Pansy Parkinson. – Ou ele pode jogar o lixo que eles comem em nós.

- Escute aqui, Parkinson... – Percy começou, a voz cheia de ódio.

- Tudo bem, Percy. – Gina interrompeu-o. – Eu quero apenas passar.

- Deixem-na passar. – Percy ordenou.

- Ok. – e então Parkinson, Montague e Zabini deixaram-na passar.

- Obrigada, Percy. – Gina disse e começa a subir as escadas, logo ela volta a correr.

[...]

Gina corria tanto, que já devia ter tropeçado várias vezes, ela só parou de correr, quando chegou ao dormitório, onde se trancou.

- AH, NÃO! – Gina gritou, chorando, quando viu o diário na mesinha de cabeceira.

Gina se jogou na cama e começou a soluçar de tanto chorar. A porta se abriu e Hermione entrou.

- Gina?

- Sai, Hermione. – Gina sussurrou, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Mas, Gina...

-SAIA HERMIONE! – Gina gritou, olhando para a Amiga, que saiu, sem questionar.

Gina continuou a chorar, mesmo sem saber o por quê.

[...]

Já eram altas horas da noite, quando Gina acordou com um barulho, seu olhar correu rapidamente em encontro com o diário e ao vê-lo começar a se mexer, ela levanta correndo, põe um roupão por cima da camisola que usava, e começa a correr em direção à porta.

Gina começa a correr cada vez mais rápido e então, ela começa a descer os degraus das escadarias de Hogwarts.

Gina continuou correndo, até que sentiu um aperto em sua cintura.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – a voz de Riddle a deixa arrepiada.

- Eu não penso, eu vou. – Gina disse.

Riddle não diz nada, ao invés disso, ele lhe dá uma bofetada na cara. Gina sentiu o rosto arder e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

- Quem você pensa que é, Hein Ginevra? Você acha que eu não ia descobrir que você estava tentando fugir, hein, Ginevra? – Riddle começou a dizer.

- Eu... Você... Você deve ter entendido errado. – Gina disse. – Eu ia falar com o Hagrid e...

- Hagrid? – Riddle repetiu incrédulo. – Você sabe que hora são, Ginevra?

- Não. Que horas são? – Gina perguntou sincera.

- Quatro horas da manhã, Ginevra. – Riddle disse.

- Oh, mas, eu nem percebi... – Gina sorriu. – Eu estava com insônia, nossa acho que eu acordei lá para as duas e meia da manhã e não dormi mais.

- Mentira. – Riddle disse, seu tom era de raiva. – Eu emergi do diário, há uma hora atrás e você estava dormindo... E, agora, hein, Ginevra, não vai negar?

Gina apenas abaixa a cabeça e silencia-se.

- Me responda quando eu falo com você! – Riddle mandou.

- Eu... Eu... Você... Eu nunca.. – Gina parou de falar e olhou para Riddle enquanto corava violentamente.

- Ginevra, Ginevra... – Riddle riu com escárnio. – Venha comigo.

-Quê? – pergunta Gina.

- VENHA – COMIGO – AGORA – GINEVRA – ENTENDEU? - Riddle soletrou.

- Ok. – Gina disse e então Riddle pegou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a para uma sala.

[...]

- Sente-se. – Riddle disse.

- Ok. – Gina disse.

Riddle sorriu e disse:

- Então, Ginevra, você estava pretendendo fugir?

- N- Não. – Gina mentiu.

- Você estava tentando contar a alguém o que eu faço com você, não estava?

- N- Não. – Gina repetiu.

- VOCÊ ESTAVA TENTANDO ALERTAR A SUA AMIGINHA SANGUE-RUIM, SOBRE MIM, NÃO É GINEVRA? VOCÊ ESTAVA TENTANDO FUGIR, NÃO ESTAVA? VOCÊ ESTAVA TENTANDO SE LIVRAR DE MIM, NÃO É MESMO, GINEVRA? – Riddle gritou.

- NÃO! EU NÃO ESTAVA! – Gina berrou, histérica.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO, SUA DESGRAÇADA! ESTÁ MENTINDO! CONTE A VERDADE, GINEVRA! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO QUANDO VOCÊ MENTE! CONTE A VERDADE! MENTIROSA! – Riddle gritou irritado.

- EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO! É VERDADE! EU JURO, TOM! – Gina começou a chorar.

- PARE DE CHORAR E ME RESPONDA! VADIA! TRAIDORA DO SANGUE! – Riddle gritou.

- SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE EU CHORE, NÃO ME DÊ MOTIVOS! – Gina continuou chorando.

- PELO CONTRARIO! EU VOU TE DAR UM BELO MOTIVO PARA CHORAR! – Riddle riu doentio. – CRUCIO!

Gina gritou e então ele baixou a varinha e a dor cessou.

- ISSO É PARA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO MENTIR PARA MIM! – Riddle gritou. – AGORA ME RESPONDA! VOCÊ ESTAVA TENTANDO FUGIR?

- NÃO! EU JURO QUE NÃO. – Gina fungou.

Riddle não se deu por vencido, mas, calou-se pensativo.

[...]

No dormitório masculino da grifinória, Harry, Rony, Fred, Jorge e Percy escutavam preocupados os gritos de Gina.

- Ela não está sozinha, tem um homem com ela. – Fred disse.

- É, e eles estão tendo uma grande discussão. – Jorge concordou.

- Devemos ir lá? – Percy perguntou.

- Não, em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher. – Rony disse sonolento.

- Ele tem razão. – Fred admitiu.

- É. – Jorge disse. – Vamos dormir, amanhã a gente conversa com ela.

Os garotos assentiram e foram dormir.

[...]

- Você tem razão, Ginevra. – Riddle disse, calmo. – Eu estou sendo um idiota.

- Está? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

- Ah, sim estou. – Riddle sorriu. – Sente-se, se quiser, é claro.

- Obrigada. – Disse Gina.

Riddle sentou-se também e disse:

- Sabe, Ginevra, se você me dissesse, que queria se livrar de mim, eu iria ficar muito chateado.

- Por que? – Gina perguntou.

- Por que, Gina, eu amo você. – Riddle sorriu.

- Você está bem, Tom? – Gina arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você não está com febre? Não tomou algo ou bateu a cabeça em algum lugar?

- Claro que estou bem, claro que estou. – Riddle riu.

Gina sorriu timidamente.

- Eu também amo você. – Disse ela baixinho.

Riddle riu e depois se levantou, aproximando-se da garota.

- Gina... Gina... – e então beijou-a.

Gina correspondeu e sorriu, enquanto a língua de Riddle penetrava sua boca. Riddle beijou-a com volúpia, e com um quê de raiva. Gina começou a corar, ao sentir o corpo acelerar com o toque de Riddle.

Riddle levantou-a da poltrona e colocou-a no sofá, postando-se em cima dela. Gina corou ainda mais, pensando no que ele iria fazer. Riddle então parou de beijá-la. E deixou-a respirar, antes de atacar-lhe o pescoço. Ele começou a morder o pescoço de Gina.

Logo que ela percebeu o que ele queria, ela começou a se debater. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas, não conseguiu, ele segurou-lhe as mãos, e disse:

- Se você tentar me empurrar de novo, eu te mato.

Mesmo que a ameaça estivesse abafada, pela boca de Riddle em seu pescoço, Gina tremeu de medo, ela sabia que ele não estava blefando.

Riddle então começou a desabotoar a blusa de Gina, que disse:

- Tom, por favor, não.

Riddle riu, e levantou a cabeça.

- Ginevra, entenda, eu não estou pedindo permissão, eu estou fazendo o que há tempos desejo fazer, e não vou parar, até que eu termine. – disse ele.

- Por favor, Tom! – Gina choramingou, enquanto Riddle continuava a beijá-la. – Por favor, não!

- Gina... – Riddle começou a dizer, mas, não terminou a frase, dando mais atenção em mordiscar o pescoço de Gina.

- Não, Por favor! Por favor! – Gina suplicou. – POR FAVOR NÃO TOM!

Riddle grunhiu ao ouvi-la gritar e mordeu mais forte o pescoço de Gina.

- TOM! TOM! TOM NÃO! – Gina gritou, quando Riddle parou de beijar-lhe o pescoço e começou a abrir a blusa dela.

Riddle ignorou os protestos de Gina e sorriu, ao atirar a blusa dela no chão.

- Ginevra, Ginevra. – Riddle disse. – Se o Potter soubesse o que você esconde debaixo da roupa, ele iria te dar muito mais atenção, isso, eu garanto.

Gina corou e relaxou:

- Você acha mesmo?

- Claro, e eu tenho sorte, por ser o único a ver isso. – Disse Riddle.

Dessa vez, Riddle não beijou seu pescoço, ele retirou seu sutiã e começou a mordiscar seus mamilos. Gina começou a gemer.

Riddle riu ao ouvir os gemidos dela.

- Gina... Gina... – dizia ele. – Minha doce Gina.

Gina gemeu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Ao invés de Riddle continuar a mordiscar-lhe os mamilos, ele resolveu parar e jogou a blusa para que ela a vestisse.

- Tome Ginevra. – Disse Riddle enquanto dava a blusa e o sutiã a Gina.

- Mas, Tom... – Gina começou a dizer, mas, foi interrompida por ele.

- Nosso tempo acabou, Ginevra. – Disse Riddle, levantando-se. – Acabou. – Repetiu ele, sombrio.

- C- como assim? – Gina perguntou, vestindo o sutiã.

- Acabando. – disse Riddle desviando o olhar dos seios de Gina. – Agora, vista-se.

- Como quiser. – Disse ela triste.

Mas, Gina, percebendo o interesse de Riddle em seus seios, demorou demasiadamente para se vestir, esperando que Riddle continuasse o que havia começado, como ele não o fez, ele sentiu-se desanimada.

- O que você sentiu, enquanto eu te tocava, Ginevra? – Riddle perguntou, olhando-a quando ela terminou de se vestir.

Gina corou e não respondeu.

- Gina, o que você sentiu enquanto eu te tocava? – Riddle repetiu.

- Eu queria que você continuasse. – ela corou ainda mais. – eu queria que você me fizesse sua.

Riddle riu sombrio.

- Pena que eu não vou poder fazer isso. – Riddle continuou a rir. – Pois, Gina, eu vou ter que me livrar de você.

- Por que? Como? – Gina perguntou.

- Por que, Gina, você não pode continuar a viver. E, como... Oras, Ginevra, com magia. – Riddle disse seco.

Gina engoliu em seco e quase chorou ao ver Riddle apontar a varinha para seu peito:

- TOM NÃO! POR FAVOR! TOM! NÃO FAZ ISSO TOM! TOM, NÃO ME MATE POR FAVOR!

- Calada. – Riddle sibilou. – Vamos acabar logo com isso... AVADA KEDAVRA! – Ele acrescentou ainda apontando a varinha para o peito de Gina.

- TOM POR FAVOR NÃO! TOM POR FAV... – A voz de Gina falhou quando ela sentiu o efeito do feitiço, ela então, sentiu o corpo perder os sentidos e seus olhos se fecharam.

- Ginevra, Ginevra. – Riddle disse. – Você continua a mesma _ingênua_ de sempre... – e então ele sorriu. – Isto é sem duvida um desperdício. – Acrescentou olhando o corpo dela. – Eu adoraria poder continuar o que começamos... Mas, você precisava morrer para que eu pudesse deixar de ser uma lembrança. – e então ele olhou o diário com desdém. – Creio que eu não vou mais precisar de você. – e então ele saiu, deixando o corpo de Gina largado no sofá. – E, agora o mundo bruxo deve se preparar para uma grande batalha; Lord Voldemort voltou. – Acrescentou antes da porta se fechar.

[...]

Os Weasleys e Harry acordaram com os gritos de Gina, e acharam o corpo dela em uma sala vazia.

- Gina... Gina... GINA! – Fred gritou sacudindo a irmã – Gina acorde! Acorde, minha irmãzinha querida, acorde! Acorde! GINA ACORDE! – ele sacudiu-a mais violentamente.

- Ela está fria. – Jorge disse, tocando-lhe o pescoço. – Gina? Você pode me ouvir? Gina? Gina, se isso é uma brincadeira, não tem graça! Gina... Olha, eu sei que você vai responder, você odeia seu nome: Ginevra... Acorda! – Jorge olhou a irmã. – Gina? Gina! Gina, não morra, não, Gina, por favor, não morra...

- Ela já está... Morta, Fred. – a voz de Percy falhou na ultima palavra, ele começou a chorar. – Harry você poderia... Harry?

- Ele voltou. – disse Harry examinando uma parede. – Ele voltou.

- Quem voltou? – Rony perguntou.

- Voldemort. – disse Harry saindo de perto da parede de onde estava escrito:

"**Preparem-se para a batalha, Lord Voldemort retornou mais forte do que nunca. Bruxos e bruxas preparem-se, curvem-se diante de mim, ou morram. Harry Potter estará morto, e aqueles que tentarem me liquidar, terão o mesmo destino. Vocês não precisam morrer, entreguem Harry Potter e ninguém sai ferido. Eu repito: Eu não quero matar vocês, todo sangue bruxo é precioso, eu apenas quero matar Harry Potter, entreguem-me ele e ninguém sai ferido. Se não fizerem o que eu disse, se vocês lutarem, eu matarei sem hesitar. A garota Weasley foi morta, e, com isso, consegui sair do diário, deixei de ser uma lembrança e me tornei real. Se não se juntarem a mim, terão o mesmo destino que ela."**

Fred, Jorge, Rony e Percy estavam com os olhos marejados. E então, voltaram seu olhar até Gina, que permanecia branca, e fria no sofá.

- Harry, você pode, por favor, chamar o Prof. Dumbledore? – Percy perguntou.

- Acho que não é prudente, o Sr. Potter ficar andando pelo castelo sozinho, à noite, quando temos ataques acontecen... – Dumbledore parou de falar ao ver a mensagem na parede, e o corpo de Gina. – O que houve aqui?

- Íamos te chamar, Prof. Dumbledore, escutamos os gritos de Gina, ela estava gritando com um homem... – Fred começou.

- Ou ele estava gritando com ela... – Jorge disse. – Bom, o fato é que, ela dizia algo como "Tom não! Por favor! Tom! Não faz isso tom! Tom, não me mate por favor!", e então nós não ouvimos mais nada...

- Antes, nós ouvimos os dois discutirem. Mas, o Rony disse que em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher, ele aprendeu esse ditado trouxa com o papai e... – Fred disse.

- Srs. Weasley, os senhores me disseram que, a sua irmã disse "Tom"? – Dumbledore perguntou. – Tom?

- Ah, sim. – Percy disse. – Ela repetiu o nome dele várias vezes.

- Ela disse o sobrenome dele? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Hmm... Não, ela só chamava-o de Tom. – Percy disse.

- Vocês notaram algum comportamento estranho na irmã de vocês? – Dumbledore tornou a perguntar.

- Bom, hoje mais cedo, ela estava chorando, e ela parecia estar preocupada, e ela estava correndo também. – Fred disse.

- E, ela só estava chorando hoje? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Não, ela estava chorando desde que a câmara secreta foi aberta. – Jorge disse.

- Sr. Potter, chame o Professor Snape. – Disse Dumbledore. – Quero saber se ela foi morta por um feitiço das trevas.

- Mas, Professor, o Prof. Lockhart é o Professor de Defesa contra as artes das... – Harry começou a falar.

- Sim, Sim... Mas, o Prof. Snape entende mais de Artes das Trevas do que Gilderoy. – Dumbledore interrompeu-o. – Vá Harry.

Harry assentiu e saiu.

Dez minutos depois, Snape apareceu:

- Sim, diretor?

- Ah, Severo, eu gostaria que você tentasse descobrir como a Srta. Weasley foi morta. – Dumbledore disse.

Snape assentiu, e começou a examinar o corpo. Ele ficou fazendo isso por cinco minutos até que disse:

- Quem a matou devia saber muito de Artes das Trevas, ela foi morta com um Avada Kedavra, quase não deixa pistas. – Snape olhou ao redor e seus olhos se prenderam na mensagem deixada na parede. – E, eu já tenho fortes pistas de quem a matou.

- Está pensando o mesmo que eu, Severo? – Dumbledore olhou-o pelos óculos meia-lua.

- Sim, senhor, e é por isso que eu temo. – Snape olhou novamente a mensagem. – A Srta. Weasley foi só um aviso para o que poderá acontecer, ele quer Potter e fará de tudo para conseguir.

- Avise os aurores e o mistério, Severo. – Dumbledore disse, sério. – Agora que Voldemort voltou, ninguém está seguro.

- Claro, Senhor. – e Snape saiu.

- Srs. Weasley, acompanhem-me... Vamos avisar seus pais. – Dumbledore olhou o corpo de Gina. – Isso foi sem dúvida, uma grande perda.

- Agora que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado voltou, ninguém está seguro. – Fred disse, enquanto ele, os Weasleys e Harry saiam da sala.

Ás ultimas palavras que Gina Weasley escutou foram:

"E, agora o mundo bruxo deve se preparar para uma grande batalha; Lord Voldemort voltou."

Mas, ela não se preocupou, ela estava em um lugar melhor. E, ninguém nunca saberia que a doce Ginevra Molly Weasley era apaixonada por um dos bruxos mais malignos que existiu. Ela estava bem.

**Fim.**

**N/A: Fim meio confuso, né? Pois, é, terminei a fic agora e aí, me enrolei no final.**

**Teve gente me perguntando se eu parei de fazer HGSS, para começar a fazer TomGinny. **

**Bom, eu estou gostando de escrever TomGinny , e agora estou meio sem inspiração para fazer HGSS; Por tanto, agora é mais TomGinny.**

**Espero que gostem. Reviews.**


End file.
